


A Murderers Deception

by PicnicFanficnicAardvark



Category: Diagnosis Murder, NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicnicFanficnicAardvark/pseuds/PicnicFanficnicAardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder of a Petty Office brings NCIS to Community General Hospital, and for one of the characters, the case becomes personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diagnosis Murder, NCIS or any of the characters.**

* * *

 

Dr Jesse Travis rushed with Dr Mark Sloan to an EMT team. Both men were dressed in scrubs.

"What have we got?" Mark asked as he looked down at a man in his late twenties, early thirties lying on a gurney. Jesse's jaw dropped when he got a look at the man.

"Single gunshot wound to the chest, we started him on an IV drip, wide open and shocked him three times on the way in" A male EMT told them.

Mark nodded, grabbing the gurney,"Trauma one, stat!" With that Jesse, the EMT and some nurses raced down the hallway with the gurney alongside Mark.

They barged through the doors and hoisted the man up onto the table. Jesse was about to check the patients vital signs when the cardiac monitor began to blare, telling them that the patient was going into cardiac fibrillation. He grabbed the defibrillator paddles.

"300 joules...clear!" Jesse shouted. Nothing happened. "Again!" Jesse shouted, "Clear" Still nothing.

"Again!" Jesse shouted. When it didn't work for a third time Jesse dropped the paddles and started CPR.

"Jesse..." Mark looked at the flatline on the monitor then put his hand on the young doctors shoulder, "Jesse, he's gone"

"Just a few more minutes Doc, I can revive him" Jesse carried on administering CPR.

Mark pulled him away gently, "There's nothing more we can do"

Jesse stopped reluctantly and nodded. The beep of the monitor echoed through the room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Less than an hour ago Community General Hospital had been surrounded by LAPD Officers following the death of the latest murder victim, many of the medical staff involved being asked to stay near the Nurses Station whilst they asked questions and took statements. Most of the medical staff had been working long shifts and secretly hoped that the Police would just hurry up and get out of there.

Now everything had calmed down, all who had been involved with trying to save the victim had either gone home or were now carrying on with their duties. The majority of the Police Officers had gone home, bar one or two who were just finishing off procedures. Mark's son, Lt. Steve Sloan, was the Detective leading the investigation and he too had stayed at the hospital.

Once Steve had finished talking to the remaining Officers, he went over to his father and Jesse who were both leaning against the Nurses Station, back in their shirt and ties. Both of them looked worn-out from the recent events. As well as appearing weary, Jesse also looked very glum.

"Hey" Steve smiled, he put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "You OK Jess?"

Jesse just about managed a half smile, "Today just hasn't been my day"

"Yeah, well it hasn't been Petty Officer Victor Samuals either"

All three men looked towards a silver haired man, dressed quite similar to Steve, with a Polo Shirt and suit. The only difference being Steve's suit was a darker shade of brown, and his polo shirt was green, whereas the older mans was a dark blue. The mans face had 'authority' written all over it. Walking besides him was a younger man, wearing an expensive silver Italian suit and a pair of Ray-Bans. His face mimicked the older mans, but it just didn't have the right edge to it.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, and this is Special Agent Gibbs" Both men flipped out their ID's, "We've come for Petty Officer Samuals body"

"NCI who?" Jesse mouthed to Mark.

"Feds" Mark whispered to Jesse, he rubbed his finger across his moustache, trying to be discrete.

"So that's it, you're just taking over the investigation?" Steve rolled his eyes, "And let me guess, you want no more involvement from the Police"

A thought suddenly hit Mark, before Gibbs or Tony had a chance to respond to Steve. "Wait, are you from the NCIS based in Washington DC?" Gibbs gave a single nod, "How did you get here so quick? The mans only been dead an hour or two"

"I don't know about anyone else, but from now on I wanna take whatever plane you two were on"

A small smile appeared on Gibbs face at Steve's comment, whilst Tony just grinned.

Jesse wasn't feeling very happy still being stood there, he had other things he wanted to do. The young doctor tugged on Mark's sleeve, "Doc, can I..." He pointed towards the exit. Mark nodded in response and Jesse began to sneak away.

"We were already in LA on some business," Tony explained, he noticed Jesse, "Hey Doc, stick around, we might need to ask you a few questions"

Jesse stopped in his stride and turned around slowly.

"It's OK, I was the Doctor in charge, Dr Travis was just assisting"

Tony looked at Gibbs and then nodded for Jesse to leave. Jesse gave Mark an appreciative smile and walked away.

"So, Detective..." Gibbs waited for a name.

He showed his badge. "Lt. Steve Sloan, Homicide, and this is my father"

"Dr Mark Sloan" Mark smiled politely.

"Where's the body?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Timothy McGee, dressed in their black NCIS staff jackets, baseball caps and gloves, were busily investigating the crime scene, whilst Tony and Gibbs were at the hospital. When they had arrived, the Mobile Home that the Petty Officer had been shot in was surrounded by Police. After asking the Officers a few initial questions, and taking any evidence they had found from them, Ziva and McGee had sent them away.

The trailer had no visible signs of forced entry, which led the two of them to believe Samuals probably knew the shooter. Inside the trailer there was a suitcase which hadn't been completely unpacked; this suggested that Samuals hadn't been living in the trailer long, and wasn't going to be living in it long-term either, something that wasn't surprising considering he had a house only a few miles away from where the trailer was. The reason why he was out here was unclear, but Marital problems was an obvious guess. Although an 'obvious guess' wouldn't be good enough for Gibbs.

The victim had been found with his upper body sprawled out on the corner couch and his lower body touching the floor. The position of the body, and the fact that there were no drag marks on the carper meant that Petty Officer Samuals must have been standing before he was shot, and had fell backwards onto the couch.

The only thing that was broken was a lamp which had been pulled from the socket, most probably from when the murderer was making his or her getaway.

"We come to LA to finish off one case, and then get another one the day we're supposed to be flying back to DC" McGee sighed, as he took photo's of the crime scene, "I don't know if I can handle sharing a room with Tony for another night"

Ziva laughed, then noticed something in the wall, she took a closer look, "McGee!"

McGee stood up and walked over to Ziva who was pointing at the wall behind the couch, "Do you think that's the bullet that killed him?" McGee took a photo of their new piece of evidence and then passed Ziva some tweezers.

"Yes McGee" She replied, using the tweezers to take the 9mm bullet out of the wall. McGee grabbed one of the empty evidence bags and held it open whilst Ziva dropped the bullet into it.

They decided to do a little experiment to determine the height of the shooter. Using a piece of string, they stuck one end next to the bullet hole: McGee, being approximately the same height as the victim stood up in front of the couch, he held some of the string onto his arm, aligning it up with his chest, and Ziva pulled the remaining string to where the shooter most likely stood.

"From the angle and the height of the bullet I'd say the shooter was at least six inches shorter than Petty Officer Samuals" McGee said, realising the killer was most probably around Ziva's height, he added, "It seems Tony might actually be right about it being the wife for once"

"Or, it could be a short man McGee, there is no saying the killer is definitely a woman" She hoped Tony was wrong, listening to him boasting was like torture.

* * *

"The body's on the way to Ducky as we speak" Gibbs turned into a driveway with his cellphone stuck to his ear, stopped the car, and got out; Tony got out of the passengers side and they both slammed the doors shut, "Send them over to Abs". He closed his phone and walked up to a white house with an American flag stuck out next to the door.

"That was McGee, they've found the bullet and they're sending the evidence over to Abby" He knocked on the door.

A young slender woman, about 5 foot 7 with long blonde hair, wearing a turquoise tank top, light blue cropped jeans and brown braided sandals opened the door, and wiped her eyes with a tissue, "Can I help you?"

Gibbs and Tony took out their ID's, "Mrs Samuals?" Gibbs asked. She nodded and let the NCIS agents into her house and took them to her light orange couch, which Gibbs sat on.

"Hey Mrs Samuals, do you mind if I take a look around, I might find some clues to your husbands murder" Tony was already looking at some photographs of Petty Officer Samuals with his wife which were on top of the fireplace.

"Of course" She sat down on the glass coffee table in front of Gibbs and nodded, "Anything to help find Vic's killer, and please, call me Shelly"

Tony put on some gloves and wasted no time in searching her home- as far as he was concerned Shelly was the main suspect. Whilst he searched Gibbs talked to the young woman about her husband.

"Petty Officer Samuals was found in a trailer, it looked like he had probably been living there for about a week." Gibbs repeated what McGee had told him, "Were you and your husband having problems?"

She started to fidget with the tissue in her hand, "About a week ago my husband found out I was having an affair with another man, we argued and then he moved out," Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Look, I know what you're gonna say, and I'm not proud of what I did. I loved my husband, Agent Gibbs, but sometimes you just meet someone you really like and then one thing leads to another..."

"And who was this 'Someone', Mrs Samuals?" Gibbs was holding his notepad and pen, "Was he aware you were already married?"

She shook her head, "His name is Jesse, Jesse Travis, he's a Doctor at Community General Hospital."

Tony stopped searching the side cabinet and turned to Gibbs, both men looked at each other then carried on with what they were doing.

Gibbs asked her a few questions about her affair. According to Shelly, she and Jesse had been dating for about a month, they'd met at the hospital when she'd took her brother to get an X-RAY on his shoulder. She thought Jesse had a cute smile, and he made her laugh, so when he asked her if she wanted to grab a coffee she just said 'Yes'; after that they just grew closer and closer. That was until he discovered she was married.

Gibbs wrote the information down, "So when did Dr Travis find out?"

"A few hours after Vic had packed his bags and gone up to the trailer Jesse came knocking at my door," She answered, "He told me that 'Some guy' had confronted him at the Hospital, saying he was my husband. I think Jesse was hoping my husband was lying; when I told him the truth he called the whole thing off, said he couldn't date someone who was married."

Gibbs was about to ask another questions when Tony shouted to them from the Kitchen. They went to the kitchen, and saw Tony, who was holding a silver pistol in his hand, "Is this yours Mrs Samuals?"

Her jaw dropped, "I don't understand, I reported that gun stolen a week ago."

"Do you have a permit?" Gibbs enquired.

"Yeah..." She stared at the weapon, "My husband bought it for me, he said 'You can never be too careful.'"

"Boss, this guns been fired recently."

They put the gun in an evidence bag to be sent off to Abby, along with Shelly's fingerprints. They knew that unless the weapon had been wiped clean it should have Shelly's fingerprints on it, so if it was the gun used to murder Petty Officer Samuals, and there were more than one set of prints, then they would know which ones were hers.

Whilst Gibbs was taking her fingerprints Tony went into another room and called the police to see if Shelly actually did report the gun stolen, according to their records she had.

Tony asked Shelly where she was when her husband was shot. She told him that she'd been out to brunch with friends; Gibbs asked if anyone else had been in the house since her husband had been murdered- he found out that only Jesse and a handful of her family members had visited to console her. It was clear that if Shelly really wasn't the murderer then any one of them could have planted the weapon, and according to Mrs Samuals they all knew where Petty Officer Samuals was staying.

The NCIS agents left her house and got back into their car, "So what do you think Boss?"

"I think you should go back to the hospital, take McGee with you...I wanna see what Dr Travis has to say about their affair," He drove out of the driveway, "That's if he can stay around long enough this time."

* * *

Jesse wasn't at the Hospital when Tony and McGee went to ask him a few questions, so they asked some of the medical staff about him instead, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't be very pleased if they came back with nothing. After they were done at the Hospital they decided to pay Jesse a visit at his apartment, but he wasn't there either, so the two of them headed back to the hotel they'd been staying at.

Tony looked in the reflection of the glass, and brushed his fingers against his hair to fix it as he waited for the lights to change.

"It's getting late." McGee looked out at the night sky.

"What's wrong McGeek, past your bedtime?" The lights changed and Tony continued driving to the hotel.

"No, I'm just bracing myself for another night of movie talk and Sean Connery impressions."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I bore you...Elf Lord?" He parked the car outside the hotel and got out, slamming the door shut and walking up to the door.

McGee got out of the passengers side and slammed his door, "Hey I'll have you know online gaming is a very popular activity."

The banter continued as they went through the hotel towards Gibbs room so they could report back to him. When they entered the room Gibbs was on his cellphone, and Ziva was standing near the window.

"...Let me know Duck." Gibbs closed his cellphone, "Petty Officer Samuals body's just arrived at NCIS, so what did you two find out?"

"Travis wasn't at the Hospital when the shooting took place!" Tony said quickly, looking pleased with himself when he had finished, as though he was trying to compete with McGee.

"Did he say why Tony?" Ziva asked, moving towards the three of them.

"We didn't actually talk to Dr Travis, he wasn't at the Hospital or his apartment, we did however ask around." McGee explained.

The two of them filled Gibbs and Ziva in on what they had found out. Tony had found out that about three quarters of an hour or so before the shooting Jesse had asked one of the Doctors to cover his shift why he made a house call. He returned about twenty minutes before Petty Officer Samuals arrived at the hospital, just about having enough time to change and scrub up.

And McGee had found out that quite a few of the Doctors had witnessed Samuals confronting Jesse about having an affair with his wife. They said it was obvious that Jesse didn't know she was married and at first Jesse looked pretty crushed, but then that turned to denial and the Doctor had accused Samuals of pulling some sort of prank and left the Hospital. He was gone about a half hour, looking even more upset when he got back.

"According to the witnesses when Jesse was walking away Samuals threatened him saying, 'You'd better hope I never see you again.'." McGee shut his notepad.

Gibbs' cell rang again, it was Abby telling him the evidence had arrived. He promised to put two Caf-Pows on his 'tab' if she worked through the night. When he hung up the four of them talked some more about the case before calling it a night.

 


End file.
